From the Ashes
by Gladys Ashenbert
Summary: Aviso: [Muerte de personajes]. Cuando Takumi y Misaki fallecen en un accidente sus hermanos quedan a cargo de sus hijos. ¿Serán Gerard y Suzuna capaces de llevarse bien? [PAUSADO]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_Kaichou Wa Maid Sama _no me pertenece.

* * *

–Ayuzawa, les daré todo lo que quieren.

–Pero no lo que necesitan.

–Señorita Ayuzawa, señor Walker, cálmense. Acabo de leer el testamento de Misaki y Usui y en ella pone que usted, señor Gerard, se hará cargo de sus hijos.

–Entonces se quedaran a vivir aquí.

–Todavía no he acabado. –prosiguió el abogado–. Su testamento dice que usted se hará cargo de los niños juntamente con la señorita Suzuna Ayuzawa.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Gerard.

–Eso es lo que pone aquí y si no se cumple este hecho, la custodia de los niños pasará a James Kane.

–¿Quién es James Kane? –preguntó Suzuna.

– Pues al parecer un amigo íntimo suyo.

Después de esto la habitación se sumergió en un profundo silencio. Fue Gerard quién lo rompió:

– Ayuzawa, ambos estamos de acuerdo en que no queremos que la custodia de los niños pase a otra persona, así que te propongo esto: te quedarás a vivir aquí en el castillo, cuidarás de Hanami y Takuto y podrás volver a Japón cuando quieras. Si te los quieres llevar contigo, primero avísame y accederé pero te daré un tiempo limitado. Y yo por mi parte me encargaré de todos los gastos, ya sean tuyos o de los niños. ¿Qué te parece?

– ¿Qué hay de mi trabajo?

– Te buscaré uno.

– De acuerdo -accedió al fin.

–Bueno, parece que ya lo habéis arreglado todo. Entonces me marcho. El próximo día volveré con los papeles de adopción de los niños.

– Gracias por todo señor Halls –Gerard y Suzuna se despidieron de él.

* * *

–¿De verdad? –preguntaba una niña con pelo castaño y de ojos verdes. Al parecer, la noticia que le había comunicado su tía le alegraba.

– Sí, vuestro tío Gerard y yo hemos decidido que me quedaré aquí a vivir con vosotros. ¿No os parece genial? Mañana comenzaremos a trasladar mis cosas aquí.

– Pero tía Suzuna, entonces ¿qué pasará con la casa en que la abuela, mamá y tú vivíais?

– Le pediré a un amigo que cuide de la casa, pero eso es lo de menos. Lo importante es que estaremos juntos. Sé que todo esto es mucho para vosotros, que acabáis de perder vuestros padres, pero ya veréis que poco a poco os iréis acostumbrando.

La niña le dedicó una sonrisa triste. Suzuna abrazó a Hanami.

* * *

21/11/2014 – Gladys Ashenbert

* * *

N/A:

He reeditado el fanfic para corregir faltas y el uso de los guiones. Al leerlo, he visto faltas por las que me han dado ganas de golpearme la cabeza contra la pared.

Para mi comodidad, he cambiado los nombres de los niños:

**-Takuto** significa superior, prominente.

**-Hanami** significa bella flor.

De verdad, no sé qué tenía en la cabeza cuando escribí esto.

30/12/2015 - Gladys Ashenbert


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_Kaichou Wa Maid Sama _no me pertenece.

* * *

Suzuna se encontraba en la habitación que le habían asignado, leyendo un libro cuando de repente alguien picó en la puerta.

–¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó una voz.

–Oh, eras tú, Hanami. ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Vine para preguntarte si podía dormir contigo.

–Claro, ven aquí –Suzuna le indicó un sitio de su cama.

– Gracias –rápidamente Hanami fue al lugar donde le indicó su tía.- Esto… Tía Suzuna, ¿no te incomoda un poco esta habitación?

– Qué va. Se me hace un poco raro dormir aquí, pero la cama es tan confortable que te dan ganas de dormir enseguida.

– Menos mal. Temía que no te sintieras a gusto. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

– Dispara

– Vale. Entonces, ¿tienes novio?

– No

– ¿Por qué no?

– Porque no.

– Entonces lo que decía papa sobre ti era verdad: serás una solterona de por vida.

– Perdona creo que he oído mal. Repítelo.

– Claro. Papa dice que serás una solterona de por vida

– ¿En serio dijo eso? –preguntó Suzuna forzando una sonrisa, a lo que Agnes asintió.

Este Usui… ¿Pero qué clase de cosas les dice a Misaki y a los niños?

– Agnes, ¿no deberías irte a dormir ya?

– Sí, pero es que no me entra sueño.

– Pero tu viniste aquí a dormir. ¿O acaso fue para entrevistarme?

– Tú me dijiste que podía hacer preguntas.

– Me refería a las educativas.

–¿Y esto no lo es?

– ¿Cómo quieres que lo sea?

– Soy una niña. Todo lo que no sé pero que puedo aprender es educativo. Tengo como objetivo saber un poco de todo antes de cumplir 7 años.

– Pero esto no es un tema para que las niñas de tu edad lo sepan.

– Pero…

– Pero nada. A dormir se ha dicho.

– No, por favor. Ya no haré más preguntas. Hablemos de otra cosa – Hanami comenzó a poner esos ojos de cachorrito (obviamente heredado de su padre).

– A dormir –esta vez el tono de voz de Suzuna era frío.

A Hanami le recordó un poco a su tío Gerard. De repente una idea cruzó por su cabeza y sonrió para sus adentros.

– Vale, ya duermo.- A Suzuna le extrañó que Hanami cediese fácilmente (si tenemos en cuenta sus orígenes), pero como ya estaba cansada no quiso darle más vueltas.

* * *

Hanami se despertó muy temprano y se fue corriendo a la habitación donde ella y Takuto dormían. Al llegar allí, se dirigió a la cama de su hermano e intentó despertarle.

– Takuto, va, Takuto, despierta, despierta, ¡Takuto!

– Déjame dormir 5 minutos mas.- fue la respuesta que obtuvo de él.

– Takuto, ¡Despierta de una vez! -gritó Hanamk.

– No grites –dijo él mientras se tapaba la cabeza con una almohada–. ¿Has mirado la hora? Todavía es muy temprano.

Al ver que sus gritos no surgían efecto, Hanami decidió montar un numerito.

– ¡Ouch! ¡Me he hecho daño! –Y para darle un toque realista comenzó a llorar.

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó alarmado Takuto, que en cuanto oyó los llantos de su hermana saltó de su cama y se dirigió hacia ella.

– Por fin. Gracias. Me encuentro bien. Tuve que recurrir a este método porque no despertabas. Tengo que contarte algo.

– ¿Has montando semejante escándalo sólo porque me querías contar algo? -preguntó Takuto iracundo

– Sí –respondió ella– Y si te vuelves a dormir ya haré otro numerito, no te preocupes, nunca se me acaban.

Takuto suspiró a hondo para calmarse. Adoraba a su hermanita, pero cuando esta la hacía enfadar, cuidado, era muy peligroso.

– Bueno, dime lo que me querías decir.

– Ayer se me ocurrió una idea: el tío Gerard y la tía Suzuna están solteros, ¿verdad? ¿Qué te parecería si…

– Para el carro. ¿Seguro que estas bien? –preguntó Will aunque esta vez no tan preocupado.

– Perfectamente –Hanami captó lo que quiso decir su hermano.

– Conoces al tío. Imposible que pase eso.

– Ya, pero no perdemos nada por intentarlo, ¿verdad?

Takuto volvió a respirar a hondo, pero esta vez no para controlar su ira sino más bien para prepararse para lo que venía. Cuando Hanami se proponía algo no la podías detener. Así que …

– Dime que debo hacer –No tenía mas remedio que ceder a los deseos de su hermana.

* * *

Suzuna acababa de levantarse y se percató de la ausencia de Agnes. Al levantarse de la cama encontró en su escritorio una nota.

_¡ Buenos días, tía Suzuna !_

_Gracias a ti pude dormir bien. He vuelto a mi habitación. Te dejo este plano del castillo para que no te pierdas y llegues a tiempo para el desayuno._

_Hanami._

Al leer la nota Suzuna quedó un poco más aliviada. Echó un vistazo al plano y se dirigió hacia la bañera

* * *

– ¡Buenos días! –Suzuna acababa de entrar en el comedor principal.

– ¡Buenos días! –saludaron a coro Takuto y Hanami.

– Buenos días, Ayuzawa. ¿dormiste bien? –preguntó Gerard.

– Mentiría si te dijera que no, pero al ser un cuarto para invitados me he sentido como una extraña y eso que ahora soy una habitante del castillo. -opinó ella.

– Es solo tu cuarto provisional. Cuando tengas todas tus cosas aquí te trasladarás a otra habitación.

– Me alegra saber eso –dijo ella satisfecha.

Los sirvientes del castillo estaban muy impresionados por la atrevida forma de hablar de Suzuna ante el amo del castillo. Usui y Misaki eran los únicos que se atrevían a ir en su contra. Bueno, pues ahora habían descubierto a otra persona que también se atrevería a ir en su contra.

– Tía Suzuna, me gustaría que fueras al colegio con nosotros -mencionó Takuto.

– Claro, pero no se cómo se llega allí.

– No te preocupes. Vamos en limusina –informó Hanami.

– Entonces será un placer acompañaros -les dedicó una sonrisa.

Cuando todos hubieron desayunado, se subieron a la limusina que estaba esperando fuera y los llevó al colegio.

* * *

Durante el trayecto Gerard se dio cuenta de lo cercana que era Suzuna a los niños y sintió un poco de envidia hacia ella.

– Adiós tía, adiós tío –los niños se despidieron de ella con un beso, a lo que ella les devolvió.

Cuando se aseguraron de que Hanami y Takuto entraron en sus respectivas clases, se dirigieron a la limusina.

– ¿Sabes? Nunca pensé que los niños podrían considerar a alguien más como figura materna que no fuera Misaki. Salta a la vista de que los niños te quieren mucho.

– ¿Eso es un cumplido?

– Puede. Misaki era una madre y esposa muy cariñosa, por eso me sorprende que Takuto y Hanami puedan reaccionar como si nada hubiera pasado, como si su madre todavía estuviese aquí.

– Entonces lo de antes no era un cumplido. El hecho de que te sorprenda que Takuto y Hanami me traten como una madre lo demuestra. Pero vaya, es la primera vez que escucho que le haces un cumplido a mi hermana. No me lo esperaba. Pensaba que no la querías para Usui.

– Eso fue al principio.

– ¿Y qué hay de ti? Desde que he llegado no he visto ni una sola vez que Hanami y Takuto hayan acudido a ti.

– Porque no estamos tan unidos –admitió él. Suzuna quiso comentar "No me digas", pero no lo hizo porque a Gerard se le escapó un comentario que llamó su atención.- Por eso te envidio.

Ahora Suzuna se sentía mal de haber querido decir eso, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía curiosa.

– ¿A qué viene eso? –preguntó ella.

– Hanami y Takuto no tiene ninguna dificultad en expresarse ante ti. Sin embargo, cuando están conmigo no es como si estuvieran asustados de mi sino que tratan de evitarme. –Gerard decidió soltarlo todo, al fin y al cabo ya había metido la pata y huir iba en contra de sus principios.

– Y si lo hacen ¿no será por que nunca has hecho nada para acercarte a ellos? –Suzuna había dado justo en el clavo. Sus palabras dieron mucho que pensar a Gerard. Ella, por su parte, pensaba ayudarle a ser más cercano a los niños porque le estaba comenzando a dar pena.

No volvieron a hablar durante el trayecto a casa.

Cuando llegaron al castillo cada uno fue a lo suyo: Suzuna con las cosas de la mudanza y Gerard con asuntos que conllevaba su posición.

* * *

Suzuna estaba llevando las ultimas cajas de mudanza a su cuarto cuando de repente se les cayeron todas y al intentar cogerlas vio que su reloj marcaba las 16.54h. De pronto se acordó de Hannami y de Takuto. Sus clases acababan a las 16.30h. ¿Cómo es posible que se hubiera olvidado de recogerlos? Prosiguió a dejar las cajas en su cuarto y rápidamente bajo las escaleras. Cuando llegó al vestíbulo se encontró con Gerard.

– Ayuzawa, ¿ocurre algo?

– Walker, tenemos que recoger a Will y a Agnes.

– Oh, no te preocupes por eso. Nuestro conductor siempre les va a buscar por las tardes. Seguramente ya estarán cerca de aquí.

– ¿Así?

– Mira.

– ¡Tío Gerard! ¡Tía Suzuna! –gritó una voz alegre. Suzuna se dio la vuelta y vió a sus sobrinos.

– ¡Pero si ya estáis aquí! –Suzuna les dio un abrazo–. ¿Qué tal el cole?

– Bien, pero nos han puesto muchos deberes –respondió Takuto.

– ¿Nos ayudarás a hacerlo? –preguntó Hanami.

– Por supuesto –respondió ella y añadió– Vuestro tío y yo os ayudaremos.

– ¿Qué? –saltó él. Estaba contemplado la llegada de sus sobrinos cuando las palabras de Suzuna le sorprendieron.

– Pero tú nos bastas y además seguramente el tío estará ocupado –y después de decir esto Takuto se arrepintió porque su hermana le pisó un pie.

– La verdad es que me gustaría que lo hicierais juntos.–intervino Agnes.

– Es que tengo cosas que hacer y … -Gerard se detuvo ante la mirada de Suzuna. Su mirada no era amenazadora, más bien de reproche. Por un instante le recordó a alguien. – De acuerdo. Vuestra tía y yo os ayudaremos.

– ¡Bien! –saltó Hanami.

– Bueno, ¿queréis merendar algo? –preguntó Suzuna.

– Sí. Galletas y zumo –respondió Takuto.

Entonces Suzuna se dirigió a la cocina mientras los niños subían las escaleras. Gerard se quedó parado por un momento, pensando.

\- Tío Gerard, ¿subes? -le preguntó amablemente Hanami

\- Sí, claro. Ahora voy.

Gerard se quedó perdido un momento en sus pensamientos. Le sorprendió que Ayuzawa les preguntara a los niños si él también podía participar. La verdad es que no se lo esperaba, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue su mirada. Le recordó a una persona que amaba mucho. Cuando ella quería que hiciese una cosa que él no quería hacer, simplemente se dedicaba a mirarle así con sus ojos verdes.

* * *

N/A: Espero que me dejen sus reviews. Acepto las críticas así que sean sinceros (al fin y al cabo me servirán para mejorar). Gracias de nuevo por dedicar una parte de su tiempo en leer las locuras que se me ocurren. Y ¡Feliz Navidad!

27/12/2014 - Gladys Ashenbert

* * *

N/A:

He reeditado el fanfic para corregir faltas y el uso de los guiones. Al leerlo, he visto faltas por las que me han dado ganas de golpearme la cabeza contra la pared. Aunque me gustaría cambiarlo todo, no lo voy a hacer. Es mi primer fanfic y es un recordatorio de cómo escribía hace un año.

30/12/2015 - Gladys Ashenbert


End file.
